


守山人

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP, 架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	守山人

厚重的靴底咯吱咯吱地踩着快要及膝的积雪上，每一步都踩出一个深深的雪洞，抬起的时候脚背上带出扑簌簌的雪渣。  
乔木林并不繁密，正在平静中酝酿下一场风雪，但重装在被雪的山坡上跋涉仍不轻松。靴子的主人稳稳地背着他沉重的行囊缓慢前行，身后留下的一串坚实均匀的脚印，沿着已经看不见踪迹的山间小路铺向山顶的方向。  
山风从四面八方裹挟着寒意逼近，开始翻动行人周身遍布各处的的皮毛，似乎想在厚重的御寒物下摸索探寻热度的源头。在寒风的试探变得粗暴之前，山林开始悄然收回了它的掌控，接替橡木丛横在山路尽头的是已属于山巅一部分的一处狭小谷地。  
山谷中隐约透出的微光染黄了岩壁上堆积的雪块，在阴灰的天色中是令人愉快的色调，身担重物的行人却在察觉的瞬间皱起了隐藏在兜帽下的眉头。他用力拽了拽肩上的背绳，加紧了抬腿的速度。  
“哐当——”谷中小屋的木门撞在了墙壁上，震得屋顶的积雪哗啦啦往下滚，在稀里哗啦的落雪声中响起一声年轻的不悦声音：“你是谁？”  
包裹得严严实实的强壮身体看不出年纪，放下巨大的背囊后挺直的腰杆和变得轻巧的步伐和他的声音一样显得充满着蓬勃的活力。刚进屋的人迅速转身关好房门，将已经添上了雪丝的冷风用力推回属于它们的山林。  
屋里的温度和泄露出的暖黄同样舒适，显然炉火已经点燃了足够长的时间。一个衣着看上去单薄得仿佛从春天之后就忘记了换装的小伙子盘腿坐在壁炉跟前，正满脸好奇地往后扭头，他的肩膀上有水渍的痕迹。  
“你是谁？为什么会在这儿？”来人把行囊随手扔在不挡路的地板，轻车熟路地掀开屋角的帆布帘，拿出两根劈好的木柴抛进壁炉，炉火愉快地将新鲜的木柴纳入怀抱，更卖力地挥着火苗散发出一股股热流。  
一连串的动作揭示了他屋主的身份，单衣的年轻人撑着地板站了起来，行了旅人们常用的简单见面礼，轻快地说道：“我是在山里修路灯的工匠，这次的路程远了些，等我发现走错的时候已经完全搞不清方向了。还下了雪，谢天谢地居然让我找到了这间屋子，我打算只打算在这儿待到雪停，但是被化开的雪浸湿了外套，为了不被冻死只好等它彻底干透了再走。然后你就回来了，正好，我实在是应该感谢你的屋子救了我一命，还有这些储存好的木柴。”  
添了柴的火炉让小屋的温度上升得很快，屋主人正在卸着他那堆厚实繁重的保暖装束，闻言手上的动作略微顿了顿，还微不可查地皱了皱鼻子。但他没有继续盘问不请自来的客人，一边继续收拾自己，一边简短地表明了自己的态度：“我是这里的守山人。既然来了我自然不会把人赶出去冻死，你可以在这待到这场雪结束。”守山人把他毛茸茸的装束不知怎么整理成一个不大的毛团，堆在门边的木架上。卸掉这些毛皮，只穿着单层猎装的自称守山人看上去惊人的年轻，如果不是下巴上粗硬的胡茬，会让人忍不住怀疑他还只是个半大的青少年。  
“我以为守山人都是年迈经验丰富的猎人。”修灯匠毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，他甚至饶有兴致地往前靠近了些，像是想更加看清一点守山人的脸。  
“至少不会比你年轻，”守山人不客气地回敬道，“经验丰富与否也和年龄无关。我击退野熊的时候你大概毛都没长齐。”  
不知是被这粗鲁的用语的什么地方触动，灯匠咧嘴呵呵笑了起来，他忽然脖子一伸，凑到年轻的守山人脸跟前，说道：“说不好，没准到现在也还没长齐呢。”他的语气里带着不知是挑衅还是诱惑的腔调，他的眼睛是很浅的蓝。  
和我的一样，守山人的视线飘向靠得极近的头顶，也是和自己差不多的发色。仔细看的话，甚至他们连长相都颇有些相似，工匠看上去年纪也不大，但是显而易见要比自己年长一些。  
难怪刚刚的话惹他发笑，守山人一把推开挡在面前的脸，显然他并没有为自己不当的言辞有丝毫难为情。他挽着袖子转身走开，靴子砸在地板上咣咣作响，鞋底下面像是钉着蹄铁。“在这儿就得按我说的做，雪真正下起来之前得把活儿干完。你来的可太不是时候了。”他摇摇头，抄起一把锤子往身后一扔，头也不回地大步走向后屋，看上去一点儿也不担心沉重的锤子会砸破匠人的脑袋瓜。  
他的背影映在身后带着笑意的冰蓝色瞳仁里。

重体力劳动后的含有丰富肉类的晚餐让寒风中僵硬的四肢和胃部得到了充分的慰藉，更不用提其中一个还在雪地里负重赶了很远的山路。  
“我一直不太喜欢腌制的肉类，但是这香肠实在让人无法拒绝。”修灯匠用一块麦包使劲蘸着盘子里最后一湾肉汁，然后囫囵塞进嘴里，干硬的面食将他的腮帮子撑起一个巨大的凸块。“你……”  
“阿尔博特。”  
“什么？”  
“我的名字。叫我阿尔博特。”  
“啊……对，我们还没互相自我介绍。”工匠露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“唔……我被人叫修灯的太久，以至于本来名字都用不上了，甚至还有什么“带来光明的人”之类的称呼，哈哈哈……不介意的话你也这么叫我也行。”他低着头，看上去非常专心地在对付自己食物。  
阿尔博特看上去既没有继续追问的意思，也没有用善解人意表情表示“不想说也没关系”。他就像听到了理应得到的回答一样应了一声，然后继续之前的话题：“这一带的香肠制作工艺和其他地区差别颇大，算是本地特产，很高兴你能喜欢。在山里想要保存肉类可不是一件容易的事。”  
被老老实实称呼为“光”的工匠抬起头，阿尔博特的话似乎反而让他尴尬了起来，他放下餐具，苦笑道：“抱歉，我并不是有意……”  
“我明白。”  
“……啊？”  
阿尔博特露出一个温和的微笑：“我只是个守山人，路过山林的人很多，迷路的也不少。很多人在这儿歇脚，躲避突如其来的恶劣天气，然后离去。这很平常，守山人并不需要知道每个人的真实来历。以及名字。”他不知什么时候把盘子打扫干净，站起身来，顺手捎起自称“光”的修灯匠的盘子，示意他取走最后一块面包。  
光把面包捏在三根手指中间，没有往嘴里送，他看着阿尔博特拿着一摞餐具的背影，像是暗下了什么决心一样开口道：“你说得对，我其实并不擅长遮掩自己的身份和意图。我也不是迷路的修理工，事实上……”  
“我说了，你没必要告诉我这些。”阿尔博特放好手上的东西，冲他转过头。年轻的守山人有一张英俊而和善的脸，他不需要费什么劲就能完全展示出自己的友好。“我知道每个隐蔽的人都有他正当的理由，你没有向我阐明的必要。而且，”他瞥了一眼光挂在墙上的外套和背包，“一个修理防风路灯的工匠，不会只有这么一点儿工具。这打扮也完全不适合随时可能发生风雪的山林。”  
光回以一个近乎讨好的微笑，他知道自己乔装得拙劣，事实上他并没有在这上面花什么心思。相比起编制自己的来意，阿尔博特温和的揭穿更让他如释重负。光看着阿尔博特慢慢走近，近到他脸上的笑容有些发僵的距离，然后在他面前突然弯下腰，扯开了他胡乱绑起的裤脚。  
“相比之下我倒是有点儿在意这个伤口。”阿尔博特轻轻摩挲已经有血渗了出来的绷带，为了藏在裤子里不引人注目，绑它的人只薄薄缠了两圈纱布。新鲜而敏感的伤口周围皮肤因为碰触而有些瑟缩，但光觉得这自小腿蔓延而上的怯意不仅仅是因为被人瞥见了隐蔽的伤口。  
光的后背紧贴着椅背，阿尔博特的脸和他很近，嘴角边依然挂着带着暖意的微笑，注视着他的瞳仁像山谷中尚未凝结的湖水。  
光无法从这样的注视中挪开视线，他看见阿尔博特的嘴唇在动，但是耳朵像是被堵塞了一样什么声音也没有传进去，他结结巴巴地反问道：“什么？”  
“……说，你的伤口状态看上去不怎么好，我认为应该看看，重新处理一下。”  
光耳朵中阻碍听力的轰鸣声总算慢慢褪去，让阿尔博特的声音总算挤进了他的脑子。光辨认出刚刚那是自己血管鼓动引起的耳鸣。大概是壁炉烧得太旺了，他想，即使隔着半个屋子，他也能感觉到滚烫的热意拂面而来。他低下头看了看和阿尔博特的手指紧贴在一起的自己的小腿，绷带上的红色似乎还在蔓延，看上去比他以为的还要糟一些。  
“你说得对……不、我不是……我的意思是我可以自己来。”  
阿尔博特不为所动地蹲了下去，用小刀割开了系死的扣结，然后熟练地解开了濡湿的布条。他动作轻巧，处理伤口经验十足，但光伤口周围的皮肤仍然渐渐浮现出了一层细小的粟粒。  
他感觉到阿尔博特的手停了停，“药水太凉了。”光辩解道，他的视线停在阿尔博特的头顶。棕色的短发支棱向不同的方向，在壁炉和烛台摇曳的火光中泛着正在熬煮的焦糖一般的光泽。光感到喉咙有些发紧，他用了一些努力才克制住自己把手指插入那些柔软棕黄发丝的冲动。  
也许是晚餐分量并不十分足够填满和寒冷斗争了一整天的肚子，光心不在焉地想，所以自己才会在刚刚结束进餐之后就馋起了甜食。他回想起了冰凉的糖块被舌尖的热度融化，在口腔中弥漫开的甜意。  
“好了。”阿尔博特握了握被重新缠好的小腿，看上去对自己的处置感到满意。“这是野兽造成的。”他说。  
阿尔博特已经直起了身，但并没有走开，他甚至冲光稍微弯下了腰。尽管是有些压迫感的姿势，他的脸和那上面的表情依旧不会让人心生不快。  
光他不明白自己为什么会感到紧张，小腿上的粟感尚未散去，他咽了口唾沫，看上去像是下决心和盘托出。“是狼。”  
阿尔博特皱了皱眉头：“看起来是狼的牙齿形状，但是伤口太干净了，一点撕咬痕迹也没有。”他的目光正在鼓励光继续开口。  
“也许是下一刻就被我一击毙命呢？”光局促的笑了笑，随即意识到这玩笑并不有趣，“我在半山腰远远遇到了狼群，为了避免和他们撞上迷了路。之后开始下雪，我的衣物不足以御寒，也不清楚怎么在雪地里寻找食物，又冷又饿又累地掉进了猎人的陷阱。  
“陷阱深得匪夷所思，但是醒来的时候我并不在里面，一只狼咬着我的脚踝正在拖行。”  
“听上去是狼救了你。”  
不知为什么光沉默良久，然后才再次开口：“是的，我认为是这样。  
“然后狼就离开了，我休息到能再次行走，然后没走多远就看见了你的小屋。”  
阿尔博特已经坐到了桌子对面，一脸思索的表情，光不确定他是否相信了自己的说辞。  
“你是猎人？”  
“赏金猎人也算的话，是的。我被告知目标在这一带出没。”  
“然而却并没有告诉你足够多，比如这里的气候。”阿尔博特笑道，他又看了一眼那件单薄的形似风衣的外套。  
“确实提到了当地冬天寒冷，只是和我所知道的‘寒冷’未免相差太远了……还有，我真的会修理路灯！”  
阿尔博特笑着摇了摇头，他的胳膊撑在已经擦干净的桌面上，就这么看着光。光的目光和他撞在一起，有些走神。  
“作为一个守山人，你实在看起来太年轻了。”他突兀地低声说道。  
“前代守山人是我的爷爷，他离开之后就换成了我。那时候我甚至连20岁都没有。”  
光感到自己大概是提到了一个不太妥当的话题。“……抱歉，我……”  
“不过他向村子里的人保证我学到了他的一切，然后就兴高采烈地重新拿起了他的鱼竿说是要去钓遍全世界的渔场。”阿尔博特没听见光小声的致歉。  
“芮家的老猎人肯定了我的能力足以胜任，于是所有人也就都不再有异议。我比所有人都更熟悉这里的山和森林，偶尔有像你这样的人闯入，也能送他们平安离去。  
“总会有些不知道天高地厚的偷猎者，三五人对上我一个也完全可以应付。”他语气平淡，听上去一点儿也不像是试探或者警告。  
光似乎对桌上摆放的木雕产生了兴趣，他拿起来把玩，没有急着否认自己并不是偷猎者之一。  
“那是你的狼吗？”他问道。  
“不，不是我的狼。”阿尔博特回答道。

交谈没有再继续，沉默在小屋里蔓延，只听见壁炉里的柴烧得噼啪作响。光已经喜欢上了这种寂静中带来暖意的声音，如果再加上香肠在融化的油脂中煎烤的呲啦呲啦声，那就再令人愉快不过了。这些都是他相当陌生的声音。他所知道和熟悉的几种燃料烧起来都要安静得多，也不会伴有这样新鲜的树木气息散发到空气之中。  
是和阿尔博特身上同样的气息。他惊讶地发现自己心里冒出了这样的念头，也许是阿尔博特给他收拾伤口的时候，也许是之前干活时他们擦肩而过。不知什么时候光已经在心里勾画出了年轻而英俊的守山人的独特印象，包括他浑身上下浸透了的乔木气味，似乎还有雪的清冽味道混杂其中。  
他无法克制自己被其所吸引，也许是天太冷了，他想，让人抑制不住想要靠近热烘烘的东西的欲望。

阿尔博特对光拒绝和他共寝表示了强烈的震惊。  
“所有活物在冬天的夜晚都会紧紧靠在一起。”  
光禁不住想象了一下和阿尔博特紧紧靠在一起的样子，然后更加坚定地回绝道：“不，我觉得没有这个必要。”  
“你会冻死！”阿尔博特不可思议地提高了声线，看上去完全无法理解工匠——不对应该是赏金猎人的执着。  
“屋子里这么暖和，只是一个人躺着冻不死。而且我比普通猎人要来得壮实，尽管看起来不显。”  
阿尔博特不再试图说服固执的猎人改变自己的想法，他耸耸肩，扔给光一条厚实的毛毯。  
“只有这个了，你得想办法把自己裹好。”  
光松了一口气，他其实并没有自己表现的那样自信。但如果让他挨着阿尔博特即使隔着一肘的距离仍能感觉到散发出的熊熊暖意的躯体躺着，光觉得自己更没有信心能安然入睡。  
年轻的守山人卷着他外套看上去同样暖和的毛皮被，从躺下之后就再也没动过了。在已经变得黯淡的炉火映照下，圆滚滚的影子几乎覆盖了整面没有窗户的墙壁。光如饥似渴地看着快要陷入黑暗的巨大毛团，思考着自己还能坚持多久。  
显然他错误地估计了山间夜晚的寒冷，在炉火渡过了最旺盛的时段之后，它的热意就像扎了孔的气囊一样迅速向火焰中心坍缩回去。即便他躺下的地方紧挨着壁炉，身下垫着软和的兽皮地垫，冰冷的寒意依然争先恐后地从四面八方钻入他的毛毯，仿佛那上面破了有一千个窟窿。他甚至穿上了自己的外套，然而只是让自己弄明白了这件衣服的御寒效果到底有多糟。  
光没有去他已经完全清楚摆放位置的仓库里找些木柴的打算，不用想也知道，在这样的天气和环境中，木柴是最为珍贵的资材，他不能因为自己坚持独自躺着而多余消耗它。  
他别无选择，如果不想在壁炉彻底燃尽之后像阿尔博特说的那样冻死的话，他就应该去和这间屋子里另一个活物挨在一块儿。  
下定决心之后的行动并不困难，眨眼间他就从躺着的地方移动到了床边，没有丝毫犹豫，仿佛之前的坚持不存在一样，光轻轻推了推阿尔博特，并且伸手拽了拽他覆盖着兽毛的被边示意。  
阿尔博特翻了个身，让出足够一人躺下的空间。他似乎轻笑了一声，但光不能确定自己是否听见了，他耳朵里全是自己牙齿打颤的清脆响声。他的肢体末端不仅温度过低，甚至已经开始有了疼痛感。光四肢僵硬地钻进阿尔博特身边，心里油然涌起过仿佛冻僵的野兽终于回到了温暖的巢穴一般近乎感动的情绪。  
至少赏金猎人的身体确实和他吹嘘的同样强壮，极低的身体温度在暖热的空气中迅速恢复了正常。守山人的小屋再次安静了下来，就连柴火也只会在间隔许久之后发出一声有气无力的响动，宣告又一根燃料燃烧殆尽。  
但光已经完全不需要在意行将熄灭的炉火带给他的些微暖意，他的被子里现在有一个比遥远的壁炉可靠得多的热源，正源源不断地散发着仿佛无穷无尽的热意。  
光的喉咙在黑暗中蠕动了一下，阿尔博特灼热的体温或许有些太高了，又或许是先前的寒冷让他丧失了睡意。他闭上眼，努力把注意力从吹拂在耳后的热风中挪开，但收效甚微。浸泡在来自年轻的守山人的带来的温暖空气中，连鼻腔里都被填满了早已深深印刻在光脑海中的橡木气息。  
光试图再次咽唾沫的时候差点被自己呛着，阿尔博特的胳膊突然搭在了他的身上，一边朝他挪近了一点，还一边嘟囔着靠近点不然有冷风灌进被子之类的话。  
光的全身陷入了僵直，随即他知道阿尔博特也察觉了这一点。因为阿尔博特的小声嘟囔还没说完就被打断，然后传来了低低的笑声。  
“为什么要忍着？”阿尔博特的声音压得低低的，缓慢地流进光的耳道。于是他彻底勃起了，不仅仅是因为阿尔博特凑在他耳朵旁边发出的性感声音，他想，没有人能拒绝这个英俊的年轻守山人，他烫人的温度，乔木和雪的味道，所有这些。还有他正握着自己勃起阴茎的手。  
光转过身来，他看见了一张愉快的没有丝毫睡意的脸。“我不确定你也……再说只能算是陌生人……”他的声音里控制不住带着呻吟。  
“寒冷的冬天适合做些暖和的事，哪怕是陌生人。更何况，”阿尔博特带着笑意的眼睛在黑暗中闪着微光，“更何况，没人能拒绝你这热切的目光，它已经热情地邀请我一整天了。”  
我居然表现得这么明显吗？这个疑问只在光的脑子里一闪而过，他顺着阿尔博特抚上自己脸颊的手凑了过去。阿尔博特的耳朵、脸颊和嘴唇有些凉，但是他的吻和他的体温同样滚烫。  
光摸索着阿尔博特衣服的下摆，他努力想让自己看上去不那么猴急。他的阴茎硬得发疼，握着他的那只手温度很高，烫得他头直发晕，他只想快一点把阿尔博特的也紧紧握在手里。  
当然他更想要的是用别的什么地方把它包裹在里面。  
光知道自己从来不是一个急色的人，他能充分享受性的快乐，但并没有过什么渴求一类的情绪。  
所以他从来没体验过这样达成了某种程度的心愿之后的满足，以及接踵而至更为强烈的渴望所带来的空虚。完全相反的情绪焦灼地缠绕着被快感冲刷着的意识，另他有些无所适从。光无意识地咬破了阿尔博特的嘴唇，并且在自己不知道的时候手上加上了多余的力度。  
“你太用力了。”阿尔博特松开了一直殷勤地取悦着光的手，轻轻拍了拍他的手背。汹涌的快感戛然而止让光油然而生一股兽性般的不悦。他猛地向前挺腰，两根坚硬如铁的阴茎撞得生疼，他顾不上和阿尔博特一样小声痛呼，张开手指把两根握在一起继续重复起之前的动作。  
两个壮实的成年人勃起的器官显然并不能只用一只手就握住，尤其是他们两个人尺寸都不算小。阿尔博特的手也覆盖了上来，他的体温似乎始终比光要高出一点，不管是勃起的阴茎还是手心，和光紧贴的皮肤总是热得惊人。光充满享受地品味着这个暖烘烘地身体，始终有些不敢相信这个漂亮的年轻人毫无障碍地接受了自己，他那蕴含着无限热意的皮肤正在自己的手掌下勃勃地鼓动。而他自己也正在享受着由这个年轻人所带来的快乐。  
光的脑海里闪烁着支离破碎不成句子的念头，攀上了过去从未有过的官能巅峰。  
“好了吗？”他听见阿尔博特在小声问自己，带着笑的声音低沉而性感。  
“不，”他喘着粗气，说道，“我想要你插进来。”  
他听见了对面的年轻人深吸了一口气，以及吞咽的声音，但这些丝毫不会令他感到退缩，他知道阿尔博特依然直挺挺地硬着。“我想要你干我。”他轻声重复着。  
“你以前……试过吗？”光听见阿尔博特的提问，他没有回答，他知道阿尔博特在犹豫什么。  
“用动物油脂。”他简短地说。他知道阿尔博特会有这个，在寒冷地区，这是猎人的必需品。  
阿尔博特直起身，朝旁边的架子探过去伸长了胳膊。然后他缩回被子里不动了。  
光摸索着从他手心里掏出一个空心小石罐，打开冰凉的盖子，凝炼好的动物油脂散发出醇厚的气息。他翻身跨坐在阿尔博特身上，剜了一大块油脂在手指上。  
“我来。”阿尔博特推开他，也坐了起来，他阻止住光正在解剩下衣物的另一只手。  
“虽然现在感觉不冷，但还是不要脱干净比较好。”阿尔博特从身后按住光的腰，让他扶在墙上。他的动作充满犹豫和生疏，但光完全没有引导的意思。哪怕阿尔博特此刻什么准备也不做就这么闯进来他也完全不在意。  
在纯度极佳，大概是熊脂的帮助下，光觉得阿尔博特像一把热刀切开了一块没有化冻的奶酪一样慢慢楔了进来。被强行撑开的胀痛相比起终于把他那灼热的身体迎进自己体内的快感简直不值一提。光抵着木质房屋粗粝的墙面，用力弓腰迎接阿尔博特的进入，感到自己确实正在和奶酪一样缓慢地融化。  
光从来不知道自己也能在情事中不受控制地发出这样的声音，当他意识到刚刚夹杂在混乱的喘息中的甜腻低鸣是出自自己喉咙深处的时候，他正在第二次射精。光没有碰自己那根射在阿尔博特一手之后软下来的器官。阿尔博特在放慢速度的时候发现了它又硬着，在之后他的手一直握在上面，时不时帮他捋动几下。光想说不需要，然而他拒绝的话永远在还没成型之前就溃不成军了。他的第二次比第一次要缓慢和漫长得多，一小股一小股地射了好久，让他沉浸在高潮的余韵中，完全无法思考，更不知道阿尔博特在他射精时的轻微痉挛中仅比他迟一小会儿全部射在了他身体深处。  
随意地整理了下只是褪到必要程度的衣物，两个精疲力尽的年轻人很快沉沉睡去。这一次，他们紧紧贴在一起，哪怕谁都不会感到哪怕一丝寒意。

叫醒阿尔博特的是刺目的阳光，他的屋子没有朝向东边的窗子，是铺满山坡林梢的厚实积雪，反射的阳光映得满屋都是明晃晃的光。  
但那个自称光的陌生人却不在屋子里。  
壁炉里已经被清理干净，堆着新鲜的木柴，火却没有生起来。看上去在他还没睁眼的时候，客人本来打算替他干点活儿，但又不确定这是否确实是主人所需要的帮助。于是他正如之前告知守山人那样，在雪霁之后的清晨就离开了。  
阿尔博特盯着晨光中的壁炉若有所思。片刻后，山中小屋的门被用力推开，清冽的空气越过门外一小块没有积雪的空地迎面扑向已经穿戴整齐的守山人。他肩膀上不再背着沉重的包裹，取而代之的是一把看上去同样沉重的长柄斧。干燥的冷风和没有热度的晨光被他反手关进空无一人的小屋，平整的雪地上是一行清晰的足迹，阿尔博特毫不犹豫地迈开腿，沿着脚印大步向着它延伸的方向走去。  
他知道赏金猎人拥有和自己相近的身高和腿长，从足迹来看他们的步长也确实相差无几。并且这位异乡的旅客从头到脚都是不合时宜的打扮，他的鞋底会打滑，他的每一步都会深深陷入积雪地步，他的衣物几乎没有御寒功能；并且他离开时候没有带走哪怕一块储存在屋后的干粮。在阿尔博特启程的时候，他预计最长在午后，就能追上在他前方不会太远的光。  
太阳快要落山的时候，天空的一隅再次出现了铅灰色的云，阿尔博特停下了脚步。他整整一天没有进食地赶路，他脚下的足迹却一如之前一样看不到尽头，甚至没有停留，没有在四周徘徊捕猎、寻找食水的迹象，就连步长和深度似乎也没有任何变化，平稳而规律地伸向已经开始变暗的山林深处。  
阿尔博特没有时间懊悔没有携带更多适合远途跋涉的物品，他在离开脚印不远的地方迅速选好了过夜的地点，取下背上的斧头砍树生火。他没有耗费体力去寻找森林中的食物，而是就着融化的雪水吃完了最后一点干粮。一边期望着下一场雪不要来的太猛，一边像冬眠的野兽一样蜷缩在自己临时的栖身之地支棱着耳朵阖上了眼睛。  
雪是从后半夜开始再次下起来的，似乎它在前一晚已经耗尽了气力，如同阿尔博特期待的那样下得不大。所幸地上的脚印也足够深，一时半会并不会被新雪遮盖。细碎的雪沫淅淅沥沥地落满了整个白天，期间阿尔博特不得不停下来捕猎。看得出来光也经历了和他相似的旅途，他找到了已经覆盖了薄薄一层积雪的篝火余烬，推断出那个怕冷的年轻人居然在太阳落山后依然赶了不少路程。但他花了太多的时间在追捕一只野兔上，大概是因为并不擅长在雪地中狩猎，他的辛劳却只换来一只在冬天饿得皮包骨的小兽。阿尔博特拨弄着他从乱雪中找出的骨头，判断出这只兔子大概只有勉强够得上自己半饱的肉量。  
终于在第四天不到中午的时候，他听见了不知道什么地方传来似乎是树枝被压断的声响。阿尔博特精神为之一振，他拔腿朝着声音的方向飞快奔去，一面把跟随他一路的器具兼武器抄在了手心。

打斗声很快变得清晰可闻，“哗啦”一声阿尔博特穿过一丛齐胸的灌木，他的面前是一小块没有被高大植物覆盖的空地，他右前方的一棵树后露出在他心里萦绕了三天的小半张面孔。左边是连绵不绝的从野兽喉咙深处发出低沉吼叫。  
那是阿尔博特再熟悉不过的影狼发起群攻前一刻的威压和警告。  
飞跃至兽群面前的是化身为战士的守山人，厚重的巨斧横亘在他胸前，宽阔的斧刃闪着寒光，无数双兽目正聚焦其上。  
然而利斧的主人却并没有看咆哮的狼群，他的眼睛始终盯着隐藏在树影中的那个身影。  
他知道这个正在竭力回避着和狼的袭击，在兽群中逡巡的目光在寻找什么。但他同样知道她不会被发现。她比守山人更熟悉群山和狼群，她不需要现身于即将消失的日光之下也能从容地号令她的眷属。  
狼牙划过金属表面的声音尖锐得令人齿冷，阿尔博特未能成功收回自己的武器，然后在下一刻和他较劲的力道突然一松，那颗巨大的狼头已经软绵绵地滑向了地面。他不用回头看也知道，是光手上那把不知道从哪里拔出来几乎等身长的大剑从他肋下斜插过来，斩断了狼的脊骨。  
他重新拿稳了自己的长柄斧，深吸一口气定了定神。他的斧刃上已经沾满了粘稠的狼血，混合着脏污的雪，还有兽毛和肉屑。武器的锋利度下降了许多，但是连番的快速突袭让他无暇清理上面的异物。他知道后背紧贴着自己肩膀，身体正在剧烈起伏的另外一个人的状况也相差无几。  
但情形远算不上糟，他的体力远未见底，身上除了一些仅仅划破皮肉的爪印以外并没有多少损伤。他身后的那个人半张脸糊上了他自己的血，他一边的眉骨上沿被狼爪撕开了。但也只是看上去有些可怕，恢复之后顶多留下一道不值一提的伤疤。  
相比之下狼群的损失要大得多，地上横七竖八已经躺了不少再也不会动弹的尸体，还有一些已经退到了树木的阴影中发出难耐的悲鸣，但更多的狼还在四面八方环伺，冲着他们龇着尖利的牙齿压低了肩胛和脖颈。  
夜幕不知什么时候已经将这处狭小的林中空地拢入了它的怀抱，将对峙中的人影和兽影不偏不倚地融入它的黑暗。就在阿尔博特攥紧了斧柄，准备迎接下一轮的围攻时，一声悠长的狼吟从看不见的远方传来。声音不大，却震得四周的树叶扑簌簌往下撒落雪片。阿尔博特猛一抬头，他的眼睛圆铮，瞳孔骤缩，他瞪向的却不是声音来源的方向。  
狼群倏地收起了它们的利爪，齐齐朝着声音的方向转身，转眼就一只紧接着一只消失在了茂密的丛林中。阿尔博特眼疾手快地向身旁捞了一把，堪堪抓住了正要和狼群去往同一个方向的赏金猎人胳膊。  
“别追了。”守山人的声音里夹着冰碴。  
大剑悬在空中，似乎随时准备着挥向任何一个可能的方向。但直到阿尔博他手掌中的那只胳膊慢慢放松了力气，它也始终没有再被挥动一下。阿尔博特松开了手，他看着光蹲下身去用衣服的下摆擦拭那把几乎和腰部同宽的武器。阿尔博特的视线停在他身上，直到光勉强算是擦干净了面积大得不像话的剑身，再套上绑带和挂绳。“回去了？”光很随意地问着，语气就好像他们刚刚一通外出进行了一场令人愉快的雪地狩猎一样轻快。  
“回不去，这里距离守山人的屋子有至少三天的路程。”  
“要不了。”光掏出一个看上去像玩具鸭子一样的东西，然后用力吹响了它：那居然是一个角笛。随着一阵由远而近的翅膀扑腾声，出现在阿尔博特面前的是一只美丽而强壮的大鸟。他爱惜地抚摸着那些和雪地一样洁白光滑的羽毛，接着被光拉上了比看上去来得宽阔舒适得多的鸟背。一阵算不上剧烈的颠簸之后，阿尔博特发现他们正悬在一人多高的空中，快速而平稳地向着他们来时的方向飞去。

鸟背上的两个人没有交谈，即便他们想，高速掠过的冰冷空气不断拍在脸上也让人难以开口说出完整的句子。阿尔博特被吹得眼睛都睁不开，耳朵全是呼呼的风声。他努力把自己蜷缩得更小一些以便更好的维持体温，他的脸贴在光的背上，从比他自己衣衫单薄得多的脊背深处清晰传来他熟悉的牙齿打颤声。  
阿尔博特抓着光腰带的手紧了紧，他眼前又出现了雪地上绵延不断的脚印，整齐划一、间隔均匀，他追随它们三天三夜。阿尔博特收回了一只手扯了扯自己毛茸茸的领口，试图把更多的脸颊藏在里面。  
这只体格健壮的陆行鸟在树木中灵活的穿梭，并不拘泥于地面上肉眼已经很难分辨的脚印，阿尔博特不清楚它是怎么确定自己的路线，又或者是光一直在引导着它？守山人熟悉这附近的一切，他能辨认出自己并没有偏离正确的方向，路程已经过半，按照这样的速度，他们显然可以在午夜前赶回到温暖的小屋中渡过后半夜。  
阿尔博特意识到雪又在变大是挂在陆行鸟脚蹬旁边的两把刃身巨大的武器飞驰在空中撞上雪花发出沉闷的声响。他在漆黑的冷风中睁开双眼，眼前是飞速掠过身侧的团团雪片，他艰难地扭动脖子，隐约看见了光头上顶着的一层白色碎雪。  
“要换一下位置吗！”阿尔博特尽力发出最大的声音，但就连他自己也几乎听不到自己带着些许愧意的声音，那些语句一出口就被疾速的风雪撕扯得七零八落。  
“不用！”光用同样的努力迸出的声音顺着风声从前方传来，“它不会让别人驱使的！”  
阿尔博特在心里嘀咕着，即使隔着手套，也能感觉到和指背接触的腹肌的僵硬。他把自己被风刮得发木的脸颊蹭了蹭面前的脊背，那些不合时宜的单薄布料下的似乎一丝热气也没剩下，阿尔博特把自己冻红的鼻尖掩在领口下，不出声地叹了口气。  
一条长长的毛布自光的下巴绕过身体，然后又绕了一圈，末端的一截裹在了头顶上。像一个巨大的斗篷，把光和阿尔博特一起装了进去。毛布质感粗硬，陈旧的毛边扫在光数日未剃的粗糙下巴上，像两把锉刀在互相剐蹭。急速的狂风也没能吹散布面上陈旧的气息，泥土和铁器，似乎还有一丝若有若无的血腥气沿着毛边飘入鼻翼。阿尔博特大半个脑袋都被裹在了斗篷里，他的声音变得瓮声瓮气的，但因为全被兜在斗篷里，反而比先前听起来更为清晰。  
“野外干什么都用得着的旅行毛毡，将就吧，总比你那身衣服强。”  
光知道这种实用的厚织毛布，在没有帐篷露宿野外时可以裹着身体睡觉，表面上有薄蜡可以某种程度上避水挡雨，再加上结实耐用可以用来包裹一切需要包裹的物品。现在，用它来遮蔽风雪似乎也是再好不过了。尽管到处都不密封，但是暖意已经得以开始逐渐聚集在身体四周。尤其是和他一起的，还有另外一个比他热乎得多的身体同样也裹在这块斗篷里。  
光差点被这突如其来的暖意蒸热了眼角，紧接着他感到身后的阿尔博特解开了他那件厚实的毛皮大衣，和那件外套截然不同的肉体触感贴在了自己背上，他僵硬麻木的后背过了好一会儿才察觉到滚烫的热意透过他的两层外衣正在缓慢地流入体内。  
宽大的外袍尽管看上去足够松阔，也没有大到能把两个成年男性都兜进去的道理。阿尔博特双手紧紧搂在光的胸前，勉强拽住了两侧大敞的衣襟。  
光早已被刺骨的疾风刮得麻木的双手在斗篷下攥紧了缰绳，他沉默地用力夹了夹鸟腹，无声地催促陆行鸟再加快些。风裹着越来越粗大的雪粒砸在他伏低的脸颊上。

陆行鸟扑棱棱抖掉羽毛上的积雪，喉咙里发出清脆的鸟鸣愉快地跟着它的主人进入了干燥舒适的兽棚。  
兽棚被打扫得干干净净，看上去很新，看得出来守山人也有他的动物朋友，只是不像和他们这样亲密。光把整理好的蔬菜鸟食倒进几乎没有使用痕迹的食槽，保持着礼貌而疏离的沉默。  
光进屋的时候，早上他亲手放入炉腹的木柴已经被点燃，火焰正举棋不定地左右摇晃着，不知道接下来该向哪一边扩大自己的范围。被点亮的只有炉前的一小块地方，阿尔博特不在那儿，光毫不客气地坐进了那片狭小的光晕里，他把自己几天前卷过的毛皮大毯子拽过来垫在身下。  
在光烤热自己的前胸，打算转过身来再烘一烘另一面的时候阿尔博特和他一样席地坐了下来，紧挨在他的旁边，手上的铁盘里装着两块不知道从哪里掏出来的硬面包，顶端切开了，切口里塞着凝结着油脂的冷熏肉和酸奶油，即便冷冰冰地依然散发着的美好食物香味，让人不得不强烈感受到剧烈运动和风雪中飞越两个山头之后的饥肠辘辘。  
在光向着其中一块三明治伸出手时，盘子却从他鼻子底下消失了。阿尔博特目光严肃的把盘子放在紧靠在壁炉上的铁架上，年轻人和善的面孔不知怎么让光觉得好像故作在一本正经，他努力克制住了嘴角不合时宜的上扬。  
“该谈谈你的来意了。”阿尔博特的声音听上去一如既往地温和，他浪费了好不容易板起来的帅脸，光心不在焉地替他感到遗憾。他的心思大半都正在大方地释放出微酸味道的酸奶油上，这种乳制品不易保存和携带，对他来说是少有机会品尝的吃食。  
阿尔博特又说了什么，光恍惚中什么都没听见。大概是在寒冷中待太久了，他迷迷糊糊地想，脑子离全是还没能吃到嘴里的酸奶油，阿尔博特的面孔被炉火染成金黄，和正在变得松软可口的面包一个颜色。他看着光，嘴唇又动了动，光像被蛊惑了一样靠了过去。  
松软可口，他想。  
回过神来的时候阿尔博特被他按在了柔软的地毯中间，头发被揉得和地毯上半旧的兽毛一样乱糟糟，嘴唇被他亲得湿亮亮的。炉火依然不够旺，看不清室内任何物体的颜色，但光相信它们一定又热又红，他像是确认自己的想法一样再次伏下身去，全然不顾嘴唇的主人的满脸错愕。  
但他并不抗拒，光迷迷糊糊地想，他似乎无意中骑在了屋主人的身上，被压在他胯间的部位正在亲吻中迅速变硬，直到他无法继续把上半身的重量一直放在那儿。  
他移动了一下自己的位置，迅速解开了守山人厚实的防寒衣物，把那个硬得硌他屁股的东西解放出来握在手里。  
浓密的亲吻让他气喘吁吁，光注意到屋子里还有另外一道同样粗重的呼吸。但年轻的守山人只是看着他，一动也不动。光感受了一下手心里那根肉棍的硬度，轻笑了一声，他抓起阿尔博特的手塞进自己的衣服下摆，放在上衣和下装交界的小腹上。他们骑在陆行鸟上时，阿尔博特的拇指时不时碰到的位置。  
“喜欢摸这里？”  
阿尔博特的视线稍微往旁边偏了偏，颊边有一丝不易察觉的微红，光知道自己猜对了。这个直率的年轻人确实喜欢。  
壁炉好像终于打定主意似的窜起一股火苗，积蓄的热量一口气释放了出来。室内的亮度和热度陡然上升，光终于不再感到针扎一般的冷意，灼灼的热气不仅是靠近炉火的那一侧，一瞬间布满了全身，他快速脱掉了自己的上衣，并且撕扯似的扯开垮裤的系带，光把自己同样硬邦邦的阴茎和阿尔博特的贴在一块儿握在手里。他没有动，阿尔博特稍微支起了上半身正看着他，他眼睛里的困惑早已消失，只剩下饱含攻击性的侵略感。光顺着那锐利视线的方向注视着靠在一起的两个人的生殖器，不可抑制地想起了几天前深入自己身体身处的火热。他看到身下的人的喉结好看地滚动了一下，他知道阿尔博特和他想起了同样的事情。  
光把身上剩余的衣物扔到了地上，他现在一点儿也不觉得冷了，他面前的这个身体比炉火更让他远离寒意。他伏下身把阿尔博特的阴茎舔得和他的嘴唇一样湿哒哒的，随即急不可耐的挪动身体让它对准了自己草草扩张过的洞口。  
阿尔博特像是想要制止他，但最后什么也没说，只是握着他的大腿的手从制止的动作变成了鼓励的摩挲。光缓慢地一点点坐了下去。  
他没有动，把阿尔博特含在体内就这么坐着，居高临下的看着眼睛里摇曳着欲火的青年。光又笑了起来，他向后倾斜自己的身体，直到小腹上凸起一个圆圆的鼓包，紧挨在肚脐下方一点儿的位置。他一只手的手指放在这个鼓包上来回抚摸，另一只手扶住自己那根颤巍巍的阴茎贴紧腹部，顶端的清液刚好蹭在被顶起的那处皮肤上。  
“尺寸不错嘛小哥，这么长，一——直插到了这里。”他梦呓一样的声音像一颗火星，扔进了那和被阳光曝晒后的木屑一般燥热的欲望中心，烈焰轰然拔地而起，席卷了阿尔博特的整个意识。  
光只觉到一个热乎乎毛茸茸的巨大物体扑面而来，他在恍惚中仿佛听见了兽类自喉咙深处发出的低沉吼叫，宛若他今天傍晚所对峙过的狼群。回过神来他正在被压在身上巨大生物牢牢固定在地毯中央动弹不得，下巴地下是正在撕咬脖颈的毛茸茸脑袋，他的头被迫仰着，眼睛盯着在天花板上映出朦胧影子的一串串风干槲寄生。  
他的四肢呈不同的角度被死死钉在地毯的软毛里，像一只被俘获的动物，敞开自己最柔软的内里，等待着随时会降临的啃噬吞食。  
伏在光身上的巨兽收回了他的利齿，但那根坚硬的凶器依然深深插在光的体内。他像并不知道自己的阴茎已经整根没入一样用力顶进去，然后又是一下。被强行进入的干涩甬道在这毫不讲理的蛮力之下屈从，伴随着火辣辣的刺痛感光发现那个他曾经的比划过的凸起位置并不是阿尔博特能够到达的尽头。他喉咙里不由自主发出了低沉的闷哼。  
正在温柔地舔舐着他肩膀与脖子交界处咬痕的舌头停了下来，浑身散发着尖锐的危险气息的守山人正在收拢他短暂的狂暴。他那头带着微卷的短发蹭着光的脸颊，光想起了数天前它们流淌在自己指缝间的柔和触感。  
“我说过……没有人能抗拒你的诱惑。”带着鼻音的小声嘟囔，末了他像泄愤一般再次咬上了光的侧颈。  
和之前截然不同的力道，年轻人温热的唇齿在那处皮肤上贪婪的流连。他的体温似乎一直都比光要略为高出一点，即便是在那处单薄的皮肤下鼓动着最接近心脏的搏动，光依然能够感受到从阿尔博特身上传来的暖流，沿着他的舌尖，他的牙齿，他嘴唇内侧的粘膜，透过皮肤和肌肉，一层层渗进他奔流的血液。  
太深了，光不出声地对自己默念，他不想让阿尔博特听见。不够充分的润滑和扩张让那无愧于他夸赞过的傲人尺寸对他的肉壁步步紧逼，但光并不希望阿尔博特就此停下来。他觉得完全可以承受年轻的守山人狂放的冲击，被撑到极限的穴口正在忍受着伴随着灼烧感的钝痛。但光知道阿尔博特也一样疼，那根坚硬的巨大肉刃和他一样被摩擦得滚烫，然后带着越来越高的温度再次强硬地撞进去。  
太深太烫了，光再次在心底不出声地感叹，他射在了阿尔博特那件大衣敞开的前襟里面。

阿尔博特把光从地上拉起来的时候，悄悄用目光数了数光身上的齿痕。肩膀上有一枚，深可见血，脖子侧面有一枚不算太明显的，同一侧的白皙胸肌上有两处，乳首附近的那一枚，看上去像齿模一样清晰得足以判断出他拥有着一口整齐结实的好牙……  
阿尔博特移开了目光，他想要为自己辩解并不是有意这么做，但唇齿间柔软富有弹性的肌肉触感仿佛还在那里，他不得不承认自己在完全清醒的情况下用力咬了光，不止一次。  
他甚至还在回味，理智的空隙中弥漫着想要再次品尝的欲望。阿尔博特拿起一块已经在壁炉边待了太久三明治咬了一大口。  
光从阿尔博特手上接过盘子，他似乎没有把衣服穿回去的意思，保持着浑身赤裸地跪坐在他刚刚躺着的地方。室温这会儿不算高，远远称不上暖和，即便是激烈的性爱也没让他的体表渗出汗液，地上的毛皮毯子和之前一样温暖而干燥。两人份的精液大半都被卷在阿尔博特贴身的衬衣里被丢在了一旁。至于那件光没见识过的大毛外套现在直接套在阿尔博特光着的膀子上。  
阿尔博特对光看上去就不舒适的坐姿和他堪比初生婴儿的打扮表示了疑虑。“这样坐没那么疼，”光冲他笑，“这感觉简直像是你还在里面。”阿尔博特闻言撇开了他的视线。  
酸奶油在过长时间的加热下已经完全融化在了盘子底部，所幸味道依然一样好。光用松软热乎的面包蘸着吃，熏肉比头几天晚餐的香肠要咸一点，但配上口感粗硬的干面包，以及奶香浓郁已经融化了的酸奶油，是在冷风和飞雪中了痉挛一般紧缩了许久的空虚胃部还是舌头都无法挑剔的美味。  
“我是来杀你的狼的。”光嘴里嚼着面包和熏肉，回答阿尔博特之前的提问。  
“不，不是我的狼。”阿尔博特嘴里塞着最后一口食物，口齿有些含混不清。他毫无障碍地将数天前的对话继续了下去，就好像中间没有间隔晚餐、性爱、暖夜、脚印和狼血，风雪中的山间飞行，以及更多的性一样。  
“但你不能杀它。”守山人平静地陈述，他的声音懒洋洋的，里面洋溢着有着晚餐之后饱足的味道。光不确定这场对话如果是在第一次晚餐之前发生，守山人的声音是否会像现在一样温和。  
大概不会有太大差别，他没来由的笃定，年轻的守山人身上尖刺般攻击性并不会毫无来由地张开，他好好地履行着守护者的职责。光摸了摸肩膀上最深的那枚牙印，发现那里似乎又在往外渗血。

酸奶油融化得彻底，光咽下嘴里的面包，意犹未尽地用手指刮下挂在盘子底部的白色浓稠液体。  
他的手指中途转了个弯，被含在了身边另一个人的嘴里。  
光保持微笑的脸在察觉到自己的手指被吮吸的方式似乎不太对的时候有些发僵，他顾不上去掩饰自己袒露的阴茎诚实地抬起头来的趋势，一面试着抽回自己的手指，一面含蓄而委婉地推拒道：“呃……我以为已经今天结束了？”  
兴致勃勃的年轻人显然丝毫没有因为这样的拒绝而退缩，他拽住光正在往回缩的胳膊把他扯了过去。  
“从之前的经验来看，我以为你也还差得远？”  
确实没错，光暗自腹诽，那天夜晚一口气做了三次，可是今天开始得太急了所以现在钝痛还残留在那儿。  
阿尔博特亲热地搂住光的肩膀：“现在肚子填饱了，我们继续？如果没猜错的话，这里应该还完全没被填饱。”他像洞察了光挣扎的退缩一样冲着他的耳朵蛊惑着，“放心，不会让你疼的。”  
他的手指按在光似乎还没完全合拢的洞口，彬彬有礼地等待着其主人的首肯。光放弃地在阿尔博特的怀里转过身去，背靠在阿尔博特松垮垮大敞着领口的胸前。“我们不继续谈一下狼吗？”他在做最后的努力。  
回答他的是得到了允许后缓慢而坚定插入的手指。  
指尖前方顶着什么东西，光发现自己完全不知道阿尔博特是什么时候在他看不见的地方把这个小小的物体藏在手里。那应该是一块凝固的动物脂肪，在他的肠壁留下一道湿滑的足迹。阿尔博特没有食言，手指自然而然地从一根变成两根，再之后是三根。光仰靠在身后那个结实的肩膀上喘息，把热乎乎地呼吸喷进近旁的颈窝里。  
阿尔博特像是对他的身体内部了若指掌，他专心致志地揉捏着光的软肉，偶尔低下头啄一下胡子拉碴的脸颊。  
光觉得阿尔博特不需要这么细致地进行刚刚那一次欠缺的前戏，但是他的被照顾妥帖的腺体让他完全说不出一个拒绝的字眼。他勾住阿尔博特的后颈，使自己能够稳稳地捕捉到那个一直浅尝辄止的嘴唇。  
光听见了阿尔博特近在咫尺喉咙里压抑的吞咽声，与此同时深入他身体的手指退了出去。他放松了按在棕色短发丛中的手指，中断停不下来的热吻，期待着更加充实的填满。  
光性急地更用力靠向身后汗沁沁的前胸，年轻的守山人向他期望的那样更用力地搂紧了他的肩膀，不知道什么时候除掉了袖子的另一只手按在了他的鼠蹊上，刚刚让他神魂颠倒的修长手指张开搭在腹股沟上，指缝中夹着他硬的流水的阴茎。烫人的手心催促般地用力，光充满期待的软穴如愿以偿地抵上了相较三根手指更为粗大浑圆的物体。  
和之前的狂放判若两人的进入方式，只是前端的榫头就让光颤栗不已，这时他耳边响起了和邀请他进行第二轮狂欢时同样流淌着浓稠魅惑的嗓音：“紫叶是用什么打动了这位贪得无厌的赏金猎人的。”  
暧昧地避开光肿胀的阴茎的手指被另一只手捉住，细致地引导它们盘旋环绕在结实的肉柱上，每一片指腹都紧贴着青筋怒张的皮肤。而那些引导的手指插入了阿尔博特的指缝，覆盖了阴茎上余下的空间。  
光再次向侧后索取了一记深吻，在结束的时候他稍用力地咬了温柔回应他的嘴唇。  
“年轻人，我想你对‘贪得无厌’这个词的理解和我着很大的差别。”  
一阵天旋地转，轮到阿尔博特看见了天顶上槲寄生摇曳的影子。他惊讶的发现自己依然被掌握在光的手里，无论是交握着对方阴茎的手指，还是他胯间正被美妙的挤压感包裹着的器官。  
“填饱我。”居高临下的声音，但并不傲慢令人不快。“然后你也许就能知道，是谁想要你的狼的命，用一个紫叶团付不起的价钱，年轻人。”他一边说一边缓缓抬起臀部，然后很快再次套了回去。  
又润又滑但完全不影响其紧致包裹的肉壁倾注而下，守山人剧烈起伏中的胸腔清晰地窒了一窒。他毫不费力地支起上半身，像光之前做过的那样将手指插入了那丛比起他来说略有些长的深棕色头发，用力地堵住了光揶揄的言语。他没有回敬以又一个牙印，而是贪馋地舔了舔通红的唇缝。“即便是深山里，在床上提及其他满足了你胃口的男人也是很不礼貌的行为，异乡人。”他不等回答就再次堵住了那微张的嘴唇，然后保持着这样的姿势慢慢把光的后脑按回了毯子里。  
光不知道阿尔博特是怎么做到的，那根坚硬的器官依然深深埋在他体内，自己被夹在两块腹肌中间的阴茎仍然享受着两只手的共同缠绕。也许是这样的夹击让他的意识出现了巨大的松动，他的思考能力大概都都被这个年轻人的吮吸带走了。  
“也许是我不对，”光在令人意识模糊的亲吻空隙中喘息着坦诚自己的失礼，“但是你先试图套我话的不是么，”他的辩解和抱怨被撞得七零八落，“我说……就算是山里也应该禁止在床上探讨雇主和赏金。”  
回答他的是一记又凶狠又带劲的深顶，光在心里将其诠释为恼羞成怒。

光再次睁开眼睛的时候，察觉到自己刚刚非常短暂地失去了意识，肚子上一滩精液还是和体温同样的温度，那显然是他自己的，因为在场的另外一根阴茎还硬邦邦地插在他里面。然而光却并没有自己射精的记忆，他脑子里的上一个记忆是难以自持的快感让自己前所未有地涌起了退意，下意识地想要从不知疲倦的年轻身躯和柔软的毛毯中逃离。但是他还没完全翻过身去就被扳住肩膀拽了回去，其中一条抖个没完的腿被膝盖毫不留情地顶开压在身前，然后滚烫的楔子就着那扭曲地半侧卧姿势再次楔了进来。光好像听见自己发出了自己从未听过的哀鸣，他的意识就是从这开始出现了断层。  
罪魁祸首趴在他肩膀上呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，呼吸拂在皮肤上灼人的烫。光知道这并不代表着偃旗息鼓，正好相反，阿尔博特大概正享受着光射精之后痉挛着收缩的肌肉的挤压。因为那一排整齐又健康的牙齿正偷偷在他肩膀的上面摩挲，像是捕猎完毕的野兽正在兴致勃勃地寻找最适合下嘴的位置。  
光张了张嘴，却没能发出声音，他的声带像是被一块粗粝地大石块压进了胃里。紧接着他只翻了一半的动作在阿尔博特的帮助下终于完成了，光嘶哑的喉咙和软绵绵的四肢都只能对阿尔博特的行为听之任之。  
温暖的身体再次热烘烘地靠了上来，胸肌和背肌、下腹和臀肉，严丝合缝地紧密铁盒。当然，那根处在腿根部的凸起肉块也刚好滑进臀缝之间的凹陷，完美契合。  
光在阿尔博特再次亲热绕过他的脖子揽住肩膀时找回了声音。  
“你弄脏了毯子。！”他发自肺腑遗憾和痛心地使劲嚷了一声，尽管声音听起来轻得快要消失。那是用整张兽皮制成多么柔软舒适的一块地毯，在他出身的地方，狩猎一百只兽类的赏金也不够买一张这样的毛皮。

尽管守山人胸有成竹地表示他有办法清理当时已经干涸开始结块的粘液，光依然用力紧绷着屁股上的肌肉小心翼翼地从毛毯上挪到了冰冷的地板上。并且坚持他可以不射最后一次，就像他几天前坚持不和他人共享寝具一样坚决。理所当然的，很快他也像几天前一样默默放弃了自己莫名其妙的坚持。  
没人能拒绝这样这个帅气的年轻人蹲在脚边仰着脸看着他，一边用舌尖舔掉顶端的液滴一边告诉他自己可以全部吃干净绝不会弄脏他中意的毛毯。光再一次对自己默念道。他注意到有什么东西从他无法一直保持紧绷的身体里滑了出来，一直流到地板上。  
然后赏金猎人放弃地闭上眼睛，把手按在了比淡棕色头发比平常更加凌乱的后脑勺上。

“他们告诉我讨伐的目标是这一代的狼王。”光终于穿上了衣服，尽管屋子里已经彻底暖和了起来，即使赤裸着身体也完全不觉得冷。但是两个精力充沛的壮年年轻人什么也不穿地凑在一块儿，对光某个在今晚已经经历了一番磨难的部位似乎非常危险。  
但这并不代表他不乐意地和旁边那只暖炉一样火热的家伙厮混在一块儿，四条光裸的长腿缠绕得分不清谁和谁。他们慵懒地挤在守山人狭窄的卧榻上，玩弄对方的头发、手指和肚脐，和山里吃饱喝足的大型兽类没有什么不同。  
“不管怎么说，至少这句话他们并不是在骗你。”阿尔博特鼻子正埋在光耳后的头发里深深吸气，声音像是直接顺着耳骨一直抵达光的颅骨内部。  
“谁知道呢，我能确定的只有他们绝不是自称的行脚商，招募单上那个悲惨而催泪的简短故事绝不是商人账房的手笔，至少得是书记官这一类的人才写得出来。”光用力舒展全身伸了个懒腰，阿尔博特低沉的嗓音震得他昏昏欲睡。  
“所以你并不知道雇主的真实身份。”阿尔博特声音里带上了谴责的味道，他在光的耳朵上用力咬了一口，成功赶跑了光的睡意。  
“嘿……！是的……没错，他们编了一个表面上令人信服的被狼群袭击的故事用来招募赏金猎人，高额的赏金让他们不需要什么理由就可以肆意筛选出他们认为合适的佣兵人选。绝大部分赏金猎人并不会在乎雇主的身份是否真实——通常数额巨大的招募上的字不会有几个是真的，但是管他呢，猎人们关心的只有雇主是不是真的掏得出来他们许诺的报酬。”  
他的一只耳朵尖依然被衔在阿尔博特嘴里叼着，在他说出“报酬”两个字的时候又被咬了一下。  
“嗷！所以我必须杀掉你的狼……或者被它杀掉。即便有人能付给我同样多——我相信你付不出来。”光不知为什么瞟了一眼被还待在壁炉前面的毯子，“所以我不会背叛那个可以的雇主，赏金猎人也有赏金猎人的规则，行会会让这样的猎人待不下去的。”他把耳朵从利齿中间解救出来，转过身来半边身体斜挂在阿尔博特身上。  
“即使他们欺骗了你？”  
“除非就连狩猎的目标也是不真实的，比如席尔瓦——据说就是你的那头牝狼的名字——实际上并不存在，或者根本不是狼之类的。得是这种程度的欺诈，猎人才有充足的理由撕毁委托而不会受到谴责。”  
年轻的守山人沉默良久，在光的睡意逐渐探出头的时候他突然再次开口：“她不是我的狼。以及，我并不认为你能杀掉她。”  
在光开口之前，屋外突然响起了一阵骚动，夹杂着咕哎咕哎的叫声，在寂静的冬夜里听上去仿若巨响。光从温暖的怀抱中一跃而起，冲进雪地之前只抄上了门边属于守山人的斧子。  
阿尔博特只来得及冲着晃悠悠的门扇嚷了句“嘿！那是我的！”他和胡乱裹着那条长毛毡的大剑对视了一息，选择了赤手空拳地奔出门外。  
光正坐在兽棚里的干草堆上，正搂着咕哎咕哎控诉中的大陆行鸟帮它梳理有些凌乱的羽毛。  
那把沉重的武器，它的刃口正深深插在十余步外的一颗粗大橡树干上。  
阿尔博特赤足走了过去，用力拔下自己的武器树。下雪并不杂乱，只有一对颇深的兽类脚印，以及间隔颇大的两行足迹，揭示他来去的方向。  
“你看见它了吗？”阿尔博特检视着自己的随身装备，向身后的人发出询问。  
“你知道那是谁。”笃定的、显然不是反问的语气。  
“你说的是‘谁’，而不是‘什么’。”  
“他并没能偷袭成功，相反被我好战的朋友狠狠教训了。”光从鸟喙里接过一大团粗硬兽类毛发。  
“察觉到并不能轻易给你个教训，暴戾的客人立刻冷静地撤退了。”  
“可他并没有留下指名要来拜访我的口信？”  
“我知道他是，”守山人终于转过身来，黑夜中的表情模糊不清：“两足人狼是席尔瓦最忠诚狂热的属下，只有它会脱离王和狼群独自行动。无礼冲撞狼王座下，这对它说是毫无疑问是必须连夜进行追杀的重罪。”  
光已经安抚检视完毕精神亢奋的大鸟，人狼很显然一击不中立刻选择了退去，无论是鸟还是兽棚都看不出有什么损伤。  
“还好它没有蠢到等我的伙伴召唤出陨石。”光嘟囔着站起身，跺了跺脚试图驱散已经开始在聚拢在身上的寒意，招呼衣着和他一样单薄地站在雪地里的阿尔博特回屋。  
屋里的暖意已经从敞开的门逃逸了大半，光缩着脖子哆哆嗦嗦地钻进尚有余温的寝具，仿佛刚刚那个毫不犹豫地穿着单衣冲进雪夜的另有其人。守山人摇了摇头，不知道是不是在对光前后判若两人的行径表示不赞同。那把身兼数职劳苦功高的巨斧被仔细地擦拭之后郑重其事地裹上了粗布毡，并且罕见地挂进了橱柜。光装作没看见阿尔博特的忙碌一样翻过身面对着墙壁。  
身后钻进来一个比光热乎得多的身体，同样身着单衣站在雪地里，守山人的体温却仍然保持良好。光来不及惊讶就被壮实有力的胳膊再次搂进了温热的怀里。  
“明天带你去个地方，”守山人搂着他咕哝说，“很远，但是有你的大鸟在想必不是问题。”  
光迷迷糊糊地觉得似乎还有些别的话要说，但他在这个念头还没成型之前就跌进了深沉的梦乡。

阿尔博特带他去的地方是一处热矿泉。  
隐蔽的山谷里，泉水咕嘟咕嘟地溢满了一块不大的洼地，形成天然的浴场。如果不是飞跃了中间的重重山峰，步行跋涉找到这样的地方想必可不容易。泉水蒸腾的热气中散发着浓郁的矿物味道，光并不熟悉这气味，显然是他短暂的矿工生涯中完全没有接触过的矿藏，但是他毫不介怀地在阿尔博特示意可以浸泡之后立刻脱光衣服走进了水里。  
水有些烫，被强劲的冷风吹过的皮肤浸入其中有些微微的刺痛，但即使是这样的痛觉在冰天雪地里也是令人愉悦的。光出声招呼阿尔博特放下手上的毛皮地毯，早些暖和一下在鸟背上承受了许久寒风的躯体。  
阿尔博特随口答应着，把毛毯浸在了不远处一个水更浅而颜色更深的池子。然后他扒掉那堆毛绒厚实的衣物紧挨着光的旁边坐进了热水里。  
光扭过头深深看了旁边的年轻人一眼，收到了一个理直气壮的回视，他无奈地收回视线，决定不去理会搭在自己身上乱蹭的手和腿。  
行囊里的野菜已经不多了，光掏出一颗扔给同样泡在水里，正舒适地梳理着羽毛的大鸟，并告诫它最好别喝下去。陆行鸟不屑地瞥了它的同伴一眼，抖动脑袋撒了旁边的两个人类满头的水珠，引来一阵愉快地大笑：“看来不需要你的忠告鸟儿也完全能照顾好自己。”  
光想起了小屋边干净簇新的兽棚：“你的兽棚，不是给狼准备的吗？”  
守山人笑着摇摇头，片刻后答道：“我有一位和你美丽的陆行鸟同样亲密的伙伴，他是只阿马罗。”  
光露出一个奇特的表情，看上去一半像是困惑一半像是好奇，但他没有继续追问。  
阿尔博特没有看他，惬意地半眯上眼睛，将身体全部没入热腾腾的泉水，只有仰天的脸浮在水面上。“他和你的陆行鸟同样强壮矫健，但性格却要温和许多。我们从小就是朋友，所以不管什么时候我的屋子总有它可以休息的地方。  
我的朋友大部分时候在世界各地到处旅行，但是只要有我的呼唤他一定会立刻赶来。”  
守山人指了指他挂在身上形影不离的角笛。  
“我想应该会有机会见到他，或许你会有兴趣和阿马罗交……”  
刺耳的狼嚎中断了他们的交谈，把手伸向武器的同时光忍不住苦笑，似乎这一幕就在最近已经经历了好几次。  
他没有更多的思考就手持巨剑挡在身前，背后是同样执着斧柄的阿尔博特，他们浑身赤裸地跳出泉水站在池边一块此前已经清理完毕的干燥地面上，盯着着四周逐渐露头的狼群。这里是四面环壁的山谷，只有一条通往谷外的小径，一个不同于其余狼只的巨大身影逐渐从这条罕有人迹的空隙中逐渐显现。光尚未见过席尔瓦的真实容貌，但面前这只充满威严的牝狼身份已昭然若揭。  
“阿尔博特，没想到你会这么干。”身形壮硕的狼王睥睨着年轻的守山人，巨大的狼嘴一张一阖。  
光难以置信向和他背靠着背的阿尔博特转过头，他的声音带着一丝不确定的颤抖：“她，居然能说话？”  
阿尔博特没有看他一眼，他眼睛始终紧紧盯着远远停下脚步的狼王，他不能再简短对狼王说：“他要杀你。”  
“所以你亲自将他带到我的面前？”狼王仿佛终于注意到还有另外一个人类在场一般，高傲地打量了光一眼，只一眼。“这是你的雌兽？”  
光不知道自己为什么瞥了阿尔博特一眼，然后他惊讶地发现年轻人的脸上居然涌起了赤潮。他面红耳赤的偷偷瞟了瞟自己，像是在等待由光自己来驳斥这来源于野兽的无礼提问。  
“这取决于你究竟是用狼还是人类的眼睛在看我？”光满心都是混乱和困惑。  
狼王金色的眸子转向了反问她的人类，“席尔瓦，这个名字已经快要被遗忘了。在你面前的是影之王，她是影狼的王。”  
“影之王……或者席尔瓦，随便什么名字都行你喜欢就好，感谢狼王的耐心解答，以及守山人阁下指引我们见面。很遗憾但是我必须杀掉你才能拿到赏金。”  
与狼进行的预言交流还真是难得的体验，光不无遗憾地想，他握紧了手上的剑柄。  
“哦——你也认为他能杀得掉我吗？阿尔博特，看来你变得自大和傲慢了。你带着雌兽闯入属于影狼的山谷，他甚至还觑觎着狼王的首级。”狼王如火的眼瞳中射出的冰冷视线一直牢牢地钉在赏金猎人的身上，“你不是紫叶团派来的。”这一句她是对光说的，她的语气听上去十足笃定。  
“不、不是我的雌兽。”阿尔博特结结巴巴地否定，“他当然也不是紫叶团骗来‘供养’你的那种十八流猎人。他不会杀掉你，但你也干不掉他。”他乱七八糟地说完一大串反驳，逃避光目光似的低下头，掏出了他从不离身的角笛叼在嘴里。  
扑棱棱的呼啸声不知从何处传来，数只载着一人或是两人的巨兽从空中疾掠而下，光从未见识过这样的生物，驮马一般的高大身躯，自肩上延伸出两对硕大的羽翼，那大概就是守山人提到过的“阿马罗”吧，他猜测。  
“如果你计划好了要在这里开嘉年华，为什么要让我一起脱光了泡澡！”一丝不挂的光看着落在面前武装完备的一行人，声音崩溃地对阿尔博特发起控诉。  
“抱歉，她和她的眷属们来得实在是太快了。”阿尔博特首当其冲格挡住了飞扑的狼爪。但光觉得他一个字儿也不能相信，从角笛吹响到阿马罗落地不过眨眼的时间，这群人潜伏于山背后的时间相比起狼群想必只早不晚。

鲜红的狼血溅入热泉，来不及凝结就汇入了泛着白雾的热水看不见踪迹。相比起数日前的鏖战，这一次狼群战得更加谨慎，一次次进攻更像是试探。看似严整的包围圈松散而不堪一击，看上去从一开始它们就不打算全力攻击。  
除了它们的王，只有席尔瓦，她挥舞着巨大得像一座小山包一样的强壮身躯，死死咬着光的身影与他缠斗。  
赏金猎人终于完全披露了他的战斗才能，不着片缕的脆弱皮肤在巨狼的獠牙和利爪下不堪一击，但矮小的人类毫不犹豫地选择用他裸露的脊背和肘弯碾过覆盖着薄雪的砾石，一次次堪堪避开挥向他咽喉的致命攻击。  
而守山人，他周旋于难分难解的一人一狼之间。大部分时候他在和光共同抵御来自狼王的迅猛袭击，沉重的武器动作迟缓，鲜有发起反击。他所有的能力和行为，似乎都只为守护而被磨砺成现在的样子。  
二人一狼保持着攻守之间微妙的平衡，谁也伤害不了谁，他们的战斗像是可以一直持续下去。  
但狼群的包围圈不知什么时候已经在向着山谷唯一的出口收缩，在某个时刻，伴随着一声悠长的狼嚎，所有狼匹沿着出谷的方向退去。而战得难分难解的狼王此时却恰好靠近战圈外沿，她腾空跃起至山坳的出口处最为狭窄的腹地，轻巧得让人怀疑之前的鏖战不过是游戏。  
“狼群必须也只能有两个王。”光觉得席尔瓦最后留下的话听上去像是一句忠告。

山谷中恢复寂静，只剩下阿马罗的鼻鸣声呼噜作响，听上去有种令人安心的和平感。  
光总算看清了应守山人呼唤而来的援军一行人，他们身着陈旧结实的猎人装束。为首身形高大的弓箭手面孔始终藏在鬃盔后面，他弯下腰亲热地搂了搂阿尔博特，开口的时候光才发现这是位年长的女士。他想起了守山人口中的“芮家老猎人”。  
“回见。”老人吝于打量旁边的赏金猎人哪怕一眼，仿佛他根本不存在一般擦肩而过，径直走向其中一只阿马罗。  
猎人们紧随其后，除去其中一个被罩袍的高领和兜帽挡住了面孔的小个子与阿尔博特相对颔首，他们之间再无更多交流。  
阿马罗载着猎人们陆续升空，转眼和群狼同样消失在耸立于山峰顶上的雾霭之中。只余下其中最大的那只阿马罗，他迈着庄严而沉重的步子一步步走上前。垂下他那蕴含着温和智慧的眼睛，一头扎进了年轻的守山人怀里，把他撞了个趔趄。  
“哈哈哈哈塞特，你早就不是个瘦小子了。”  
“我亲爱的阿尔博特，虽然你温暖的肌肤另人怀念，但是没有羽毛的人类在寒冬季节里是否还是应该穿上御寒的衣物？”  
光背对着嬉笑着整个人快要埋进大阿马罗厚实的羽毛中的赤裸小伙子摇了摇头，取下树梢上避过了战团和泥水的外衫。他曾在许多原因各异的场合有过衣着暴露的打扮，但在众人面前赤身裸体甚至进行激战确实绝无仅有的体验。然而四周人和兽的反应却让他几乎忘记了暴露身体的羞耻，仿佛衣物除了用来弥补他们毛皮的缺陷之外并无其他任何意义。  
“别在意，外人终有离去的时候，因此许多猎人都觉得，与这些来去匆匆的过客来往毫无意义。”  
光看着阿尔博特带着笑意的眼睛，他正整装完好地骑在名为塞特的阿马罗肩膀上像自己走来。这名年轻人的目光总是满溢着温和而友善，正如在这寒风料峭的深山里那汪不冻的清池。他贪馋地汲取这源源不绝的暖意，纵容自己徜徉其中。可这一刻“外人”二字重重击中他的心窝，他动弹不得地被拽向看不见底的暗沉，似乎再也无法抵达这片冰蓝色的那一边。

“快骑上你漂亮的大白鸟，它们还没跑远。”  
为了加快追赶的速度他们不再共乘一骑，陆行鸟和阿马罗，一前一后，载着他们各自的伙伴，轻快地在重重山岭上飞掠而过。时值不过午后，冬日微温的阳光投向仍覆盖着厚厚积雪的乔木树冠，浓密的林木间隙偶有疾驰的走兽身影，自高空俯视，光无法辨认是否影之王的眷属。  
寒风抖动着光身上那条卷了又卷属于守山人的大毛毡，夹杂着呼啸的风声在光的耳畔猎猎作响，却无法盖过他脑海中回荡的声音：“影之王是永恒的狼王和群山之中猎人最为强大的敌人。  
“守山人代代相传，固守于影狼与猎人活动的边界，守山人的号角用以警示影之王再次露出企图蚕食向人类领域的獠牙。”他对光展露出真诚的微笑，“在你的帮助下，今天猎人们即将取回富矿的山谷。”

陆行鸟清脆的鸣叫和阿马罗浑厚的嗓音交相辉映，两只有翼的生物不知在什么时候似乎已经缔结了某种人类无法理解的友谊，它们一边扑扇着蓬松的羽翼，把各自的朋友放回地面。  
光愣怔地看着自己的好伙伴，那只在陆行鸟中算是相当高大的体格在高大的阿马罗旁边显得小巧纤细，它低下头温顺地倚在阿马罗厚实可靠的翅膀下方，黑色羽毛里面传出惬意的咕咕叫声。  
光的肩膀重重地一沉，他被那只阿马罗的主人胳膊连同半个身体的重量一起搭了上来。  
“让他们等在这儿吧，和塞特多待在一块儿可以帮助你的朋友更早学会说话。”  
光任由那只强有力的胳膊推着他走向崎岖黑暗的山洞，“陆行鸟不会说话。”他的声音和情绪同样沉闷。  
阿尔博特不以为意地摇摇头，使劲收紧搂着光的胳膊，和他并肩挤过一处格外狭窄的洞壁。  
“只要活得够久，不管是谁都总能学会点别的语言。”  
光想起了口吐人言的席尔瓦，还有守山人性格温和的阿马罗朋友。“在你的世界或许是这样，但‘异乡’的陆行鸟并不会说话。”  
他们经过了一个缓和的弯道，洞内已经进入彻底的黑暗。  
他的心脏被一阵难以言喻的情绪攫住，前所未有的怔忡感另赏金猎人感到无所适从。  
“异乡的鸟兽永远不会开口说话，而来自异乡的赏金猎人，他满脑子盘算着的，始终都是要杀掉你的狼。”  
他没费多大劲儿就克制住了想要回吻身边年轻人的欲望。  
守山人并没有像他预料的那样被激怒抑或是哪怕流露出不满：“即便是因此会带来灾厄和死亡，也不能让你考虑放弃这次的赏金吗？”  
洞穴伸手不见五指，听上去轻松的语调中让赏金猎人无法判断这句话的用意。  
“你说过那不是你的狼。”压低的声线在宁静压抑的洞穴中仍然响亮得刺耳。  
“我们必须在黑暗中赶路吗？”光忍不住小声抱怨。他行动自如健步如飞，但被剥夺视觉总归是令人不安的。  
“这个时候不应该是自称擅长修理路灯的工匠来想想办法吗？”阿尔博特早已松开了他的肩膀，前方数步之遥不合时宜地开起了玩笑。  
光掏腰间挎包的手摸了个空，他的随身物品挂在了陆行鸟背上，在进入这个山洞之前，他并不知道这将是一段不短的旅程。  
除了背上的大剑，他身上只有那条陈旧的旅行毛毡，绕着肩膀，不松不紧地缠了一圈又一圈。那是阿尔博特的毛毡，光缩了缩脖子，把鼻尖藏在了堆积在胸前的粗糙布料里面。

在黑暗中赶路使人对时间和距离的感觉逐渐模糊，光察觉自己似乎早应该开始默记步数时似乎已经是在进入山洞很久之后，但又好像并没有走出多远。  
“狼不是穴居动物。”他试着提醒阿尔博特。  
“路没错，放心吧，她会出现的。”  
在光以为对话已经结束时，阿尔博特的声音再次响了起来。  
“这条路第一个走过的人是第一位守山人，他和你一样，是去杀影狼之王的。”

守山人点燃了一只细小的松明，豆大的火焰摇曳出勾勒出在前面领着路的高大身影。  
“没有人知道影之王的来历，猎人与影狼的斗争旷日持久，也有过数次猎人几乎完全歼灭影狼或是濒临被歼灭的时候。有一次影之王一如既往消失于深山，但有一位经验丰富的猎人声称追查到了她的踪迹。  
“在之后的很长一段时间里影之王再次销声匿迹，没有人知道她是被消灭了亦或是再次逃走。直到快要被遗忘的时候，深山中传来了猎人用以警示的古老角笛声，宣告着影狼的卷土重来。有人猜测他追丢了狼的行踪，余生都固执地守在了踪迹消失的位置。”  
“他找到了席尔瓦。”  
“对。但猎人不仅没有动手，相反，再没人能找到影之王蛰伏的地点，迷失了方向的猎人们在附近建立了集落，就是现在那个你在进山之前歇过脚的猎人村庄。”  
松明冒出一股青烟之后悄无声息地熄灭了，光下意识收住了步子，前方的另一个脚步声同样停了下来，黑暗中一阵窸窸窣窣。  
“最后一根了，回程的时候我们只能摸黑。”年轻的声调还是和平常一样轻松，听上去甚至是愉快的。“在它烧完之前应该能到。”  
光准确地握住了正要打火的手腕：“明知道不够却只带两支，本地的猎人未免也太不可靠了。”  
光感到脸颊上有暖意拂过，轻得像一片羽毛，过了好一会儿他才意识到，那是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“可是经验丰富的修灯匠兜里却连一支蜡烛也没有。”阿尔博特极近的吐息烘热了光的耳廓，两道脚步声再次在漆黑的山洞中响起，踩着同样的频率合而为一。  
山洞的内部越来越宽，早已足够两个甚至更多人并肩而行，光没有松开他握着阿尔博特的手。  
黑暗被亮光撕开一道缝隙，然后那道白光很快在视野中扩大，在光与暗的分界线即将爬上脚面时他们不约而同地再次停了下来，一边休整一边等待瞳孔重新适应明亮的天光。  
阿尔博特席地而坐，检视着他外套内袋里数不清的各式物品。  
“这些是用来对付狼的吗？”光斜靠在一旁，眼睁睁看着一个引线很长的危险物品被粗暴的扯出来看了两眼然后又胡乱塞了回去。  
“必要的话会用的。”阿尔博特正忙着拔一个软木塞，他那什么都能干的斧子已经被卸了下来放在一旁。  
“要吃点东西吗？”光隐约闻到了熟悉的好像是动物脂肪的味道。  
“不，不吃。这也不是用来吃的。”阿尔博特不知为什么飞快地瞥了他一眼，涨红的脸颊无所遁形。他拿起武器开始用力擦拭斧面。  
光突然意识到了罐子里的是什么东西，他咽了口唾沫，沉默地努力将不应该出现的画面赶出脑海。  
来自洞口的光被挡住了，一只结实的胳膊环住了他的腰，他的后脑勺被按在岩壁上，一只手掌体贴地隔在枕骨和坚硬的岩石之间，让赏金猎人无处躲藏。  
可我并没有要躲，他热情地回应着急切的吻，在心里默念。  
湿漉漉的亲吻持续了很久，直到两个人嘴唇都被对方吮吸得发疼才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“要现在吗？”他小声问。  
“不。”意料之中的回答，但是内心一隅光感到了一丝轻微的失望。腰间的手臂继续在那儿待了一会儿，他听见阿尔博特轻轻舒了一口气。  
“走吧，快到了。”他们并肩踏出了山洞。

陡峭的山壁几乎完全垂直于地面，仿佛一口天然的深井。阳光大概只有在正午能够略微触及洞底的地面，但是刺骨的冷风也同样吹不进来，铺着厚厚干草的兽巢看上去甚至是温暖舒适的。  
“我以为影之王会潜伏在更黑暗的地方，比如像刚刚那样的洞穴深处。”  
“不要耍嘴皮子，年轻人。狼不住在山洞里，就连猎人的幼崽都知道。”  
影之王独自卧在王座一般的巨大兽穴中央，四周的薄雪并不杂乱，看不到其他影狼来往的足迹。她看着逐渐靠近的两名人类，神情高傲冷淡，但并没有显露出多少敌意。  
“我终于要死了吗，阿尔博特？”  
“不，不会的，尊敬的影之王。我不会让你死的。”  
光沉默地听着一人一狼奇特的对话，没有开口否定阿尔博特说辞的意思。  
“你把雌兽带到我面前，难道不是打算让他割断这个喉咙的吗？”  
“说了这不是我的雌兽。”他的脸又飞快地变得血红，这奇妙的反应让光感到有趣和不解。  
“你在质疑狼王的嗅觉吗？他连头发丝里都是你的……”  
“好了席尔瓦，我不是他的雌兽，你也不是他的狼，放过这个羞涩又放浪的年轻人吧。让我们谈谈别的，这大概是阿尔博特带我来的目的，我猜。”  
影之王喷了一下鼻子，光认为那应该是表示对自己的不屑，但他假装没有看见席尔瓦的举动。  
“别逞强了席尔瓦，我知道你现在已经抬不动爪子，猎人们此刻恐怕已经夺回了山谷。你的时代又一次结束了。”  
“你是来嘲笑我的吗，阿尔博特，我不记得你是这样刻薄的孩子。还有别管我叫席尔瓦。”  
“遵命，尊敬的影之王阁下，需要我帮你点上水烟吗？老奶奶们都喜欢我为她们这么做。”  
“狼不抽烟。”影之王庄严地宣布。  
阿尔博特露出恍然大悟的表情：“那我们可以开始了吗？这位异乡人他想知道，”他指了指光，“为什么不能杀你。”  
拥有锐利金色光泽的眼睛看着光，她看上去完全不像已经强弩之末，似乎随时都可以跳起来用利爪撕碎光的胸膛。  
“你从哪儿知道‘席尔瓦’这个名字的？按说只有守山人知道影之王的真名，以及一个遥远得像梦一样的记忆。”  
赏金猎人告诉了影之王他在异乡受到的委托，被隐藏的面孔遮不住那细致华贵的服饰和目中无人的举止，即使是他这样威风见多识广的猎人也只在谒见时见过相似的人物。  
“狼占领了我们的家园，席尔瓦是它们的王。”高高在上的腔调告诉赏金猎人他的目标，并且许诺了金钱和土地。  
“别这么看着我，金钱对于赏金猎人来说就是一切……当然关键在报酬中的土地，那恰好是我的一些朋友……某个种族，他们远古的女王栖息的地方。”  
影之王发出了“哈！”的一声，然后把头扭到了另外一边，长长的狼吻搁在前腿上。而阿尔博特令人震惊地把手伸向了冲着他们的狼王后脑胡噜了两把，那动作和他摇晃塞特时没什么不同：“你看上去好像一点也不意外？尊敬的影之王阁下。”  
狼王似乎并不认为守山人的行为僭越，她傲慢地看了看松了口气的赏金猎人，狼的话简单扼要：“当我还只是‘席尔瓦’的时候，被告知杀掉黑蛇之心就能拯救所有的狼。”她嫌恶地看了守山人一眼，“失去了心脏的黑蛇灭亡，影狼却直到今天仍然依附于影之王。知道狼王真名的猎人来自异乡，以为用其中一只狼王的性命就能换掉他想要的东西。”  
光想起了影之王在退出战场时的话，他还没有什么时间去思考其中的含义。  
“你说的另外一只狼王，它在哪儿？”  
他看见了四只满盛着惊讶和谴责的眼睛，两只属于狼，两只属于他身边的年轻人。  
“这片土地归属于‘双头狼’。其中一头是影，影之王是它们永远的王和力量之源。”  
“另一头则是名为座狼的一支狩猎种族，你应该已经见过了他们中的好几个。我以为远赴他乡的赏金猎人至少也该知道这件事。”  
“座狼的狼王世代更迭，由前代指定后独自进入深山，被称为‘守山人’。”  
“双头狼失去哪一个脑袋，都将迎来和黑蛇一样招致灭亡。”  
“不时会有来自异乡的懵懂猎人受雇于紫叶团这种影之王为信仰的一群人，运气好的话他们会被守山人拦在山外。”  
光惆怅地看着一唱一和的两头狼王：“就像拦下我一样吗？”  
阿尔博特温和的冲他笑：“不，不太一样。”  
“带着你的雌兽离开，阿尔博特。太阳已经快落山了。”影之王厌烦地打了一个巨大的哈欠，血红可怖的狼口冲着两个人类露出了所有尖牙，她不耐烦地再次把脸转向了和人类相反的方向。“没有意外的话，下次再见到的人类应该是你的继任者了。”  
“好好休息，席尔瓦。我也会一样想念你的。”阿尔博特再次抚摸了狼粗硬的毛发，这次她没有再回过头来。

“我有一个问题，”再次走进黑暗的山洞之前，光有些迟疑地放慢了脚步，“既然目的地没有洞顶，我们为什么不飞进来？”  
阿尔博特奇怪地看着他：“阿马罗可没有办法在这么陡峭的地方垂直上下，它会撞到岩壁然后掉下来摔断脖子。”  
光做出一个无可奈何的表情：“但是异乡的陆行鸟可以。”  
骑上鸟背的时候光还在摇头，嘴里念叨着两支松明那么远的无妄脚程。阿尔博特在后面搂紧了他，低声说了句：“本来还挺期待了漆黑中不用着急赶路的返程之旅。”  
光攥紧陆行鸟的缰绳，若无其事地叹了口气：“我本来也以为这会是一个既能为我的朋友们找回女王之刃，也能给看上去富得流油的雇主铺平回家道路的划算买卖。”  
“我不会问你赏金是多少的，”阿尔博特义正言辞，“即便是狼王也绝对拿不出你们那些高昂的雇佣金的。”  
光大笑着跳下已经落地的陆行鸟，学着阿尔博特的样子摸了摸旁边塞特伸过来的下巴，然后摸了摸阿马罗背上已经晒干卷好的毛皮毯子：“我以为你早已准备好赏金了？”  
他被扑倒在草丛里。地上没有积雪，只有不像是冬天应该有的茂密植被，绿得生机勃勃。赏金猎人懒洋洋地陷进厚厚的草里，和壁炉前的地毯差不多的柔软温暖。无怪乎这里是狼和人永不停歇争夺的土地，他似乎能听见地下不远处汩汩的水声，那是四季同样温热的大地的脉流。  
他身上覆盖的布料正在被一头性急的狼撕扯着发出快要粉身碎骨的哀鸣。  
“等会儿……！你不是说这里是你和猎人们会和的地点吗？”  
“他们可以等。”刺啦一声，光放弃了显然已经于事无补的微弱抵抗，他将在鸟背上被吹得冰凉的手指塞进了阿尔博特的衣服。  
直到阿尔博特用膝盖分开他顺从的大腿时，光终于发现事情好像有点不对：“‘你的意思是，他们确实会看见我们，但是可以等到结束再出现？”  
“是的。”年轻的狼王现在很忙，显然不想继续这个话题，并且胡乱堵住了问个不停的嘴。  
光在夹杂着毛绒绒胡茬的亲吻中迎来了阿尔博特的插入，那根他见识过的可观尺寸令人难以置信顺畅地一口气插到了底。  
这个人可以在同类面前毫不在意地袒露身体甚至做爱，却会因为狼的误认而显露出赧然。何况对于野兽来说甚至不能称之为误会。光感到他身上的奇妙和不可思议。  
“也许你真的是狼。”光小声嘟囔，他被阿尔博特搂着翻了过去，抬起臀部再次插了进去，这一次的进入又深又准，在他敏感的腺体上缓慢而有力地碾了过去。  
“你烫着我了。”他发出意义不明的呓语。  
那只拥有雪白毛色和华丽三岔尾羽的美丽陆行鸟和塞特紧紧靠在一起，耳语般发出小声的鸣叫，对他人类朋友激烈的情事不为所动。它们映在光晃个不停的视野里，他感觉自己从这时开始相信，也许他的陆行鸟有朝一日真的可以开口说话。  
只要他的陆行鸟和聪明的阿马罗能相处足够久的时间。

“一个问题看似解决了，然后产生出更多的问题。”光唉声叹气，怀疑自己是否能够一无所获地在严苛的雇主眼皮子底下返乡。  
“问题永远很多。”年轻的守山人和他一样长叹了一口气，听起来老气横秋。“双足狼人找不到他敬爱的王又要发疯了，还有阴魂不散的紫叶团，为什么他们不能诚实地承认我才是他们的王呢。”  
阿尔博特挑着他好看的眉毛，整个人懒洋洋地埋在塞特的毛里，从头到脚找到分毫狼王的尊严。  
或许还是守山人更适合他，光想，他遵循自己内心的想法靠了过去，和阿尔博特一起躺在塞特的侧腹上。  
他的身体下面是阿马罗软乎蓬松的羽毛，身边是体温总是比她稍高一点，暖烘烘地散发着热意的阿尔博特。  
“席尔瓦短时间内不会再出现了？”  
“她沉睡的时间一次比一次长。”阿尔博特顿了一会儿，他的脸上看不出有遗憾之类的情绪，“她再次醒来的时候，需要面对应该已经是下一任守山人了。”  
“你的后代或是继任者。”光随口回应着，他感到心里似乎有一丝微妙的踟蹰，有些自己不明白这股莫名滋生的情绪来由。  
“继任者。”阿尔博特纠正他。  
光听见自己心跳在加速，这让他多少开始弄明白了自己的真实想法。  
不远处的空中已经能看清骑着阿马罗的猎人们正在下降，翅膀扇动的扑棱似乎已经顺着傍晚带着寒意的风来到两人耳边。  
时近黄昏，冬日脆弱的阳光正在急不可耐地收回那点可怜的热度。山谷依靠地底源源不绝的热流保持着常年不变的奢侈春意。光摈弃了他四分五裂已经彻底无用的不保暖衣物，脖子上缠着阿尔博特的长毛毡。毛毡绕着身体裹了好几圈，长度依然可以盖住膝盖。  
再下面是两条光裸的腿。光努力昂首挺胸，装作他身上比陆行鸟寒碜许多的装束在完全不显得怪异。  
“赏金就算了，至少赔我点衣服。”他用猎人们听不见的音量冲阿尔博特小声抱怨。  
阿尔博特站起身去迎接正在落地的猎人们。“你可以得到一整套完整的座狼装束，能让你不会再被人看出来自遥远的异乡。”  
光微笑着跟着阿尔博特向前迈步。他已经听到了自己的想要的答案。


End file.
